Leif (Bio)
Leif was a 21 year old male character in Epoch of Disharmony created by sye024. He was a Hylian/Lizalfos Hybrid that had been drastically transformed by a powerful monster in the caverns of Death Mountain. After killing a guard in Castle Town Leif was blackmailed into becoming one of King Dromand's Secret Agents. He was killed in action on Epoch Day 7 by Avarius in Hyrule Castle's Dungeons. Background Leif lived in a small village on the outskirts of Death Mountain that's inhabited by Lizalfos. Leif was a failed experiment made by the Robots in Lanayru Desert, but not completely a failure. Leif was a very aggressive child that played with swords and other weapons at the age of 4. When the Robots realized this, they threw him into an army of hybrids that they have created. The Robots injected something into Leif's bloodstream that made him follow any order that was given to him. Years after that day, Leif fell on the battlefield and hit his head, which caused him to regain consciousness, so to speak. He ran far away after sneaking out of Lanayru Desert, and a family of Lizalfos found him. They took him in, and they say that his life has been better ever since, but really they have no idea if taking him in was for the better or worse. Strengths Strong and powerful, can take punishment without showing much concern. Has very fast reflexes and overall high speed in combat. Slight magic resistance to lightning and light magic. Has the ability to go berserk, which increases his strength and speed ten fold. Can also channel energy in specific limbs which increase strength and speed in those specific areas, but decreases them both in the long run. Weaknesses Not very adaptable. If the weather changes suddenly, his health will drop substantially. Any magic besides the ones listed above. When fighting, it's mostly burst damage, once his energy runs out due to all of the temporary buffs he has, his speed and strength decrease rapidly. Equipment *'Two Golden Scimitars' *'Sack of Deku Nuts' *'7/12 Throwing Knives' *'Champion Sword' (obtained on Day 4) Appearance 6’1. Has a Hylian/Human-esque structure. Lean/Muscular tone. Has a long tail, so he needs to cut a small hole through all of his pants to let it out. He wears a ragged, worn out white linen shirt with a chain mail underneath, and beige. Baggy pants. Also wears knee high brown boots with a tribal marking going across the side of each boot. Leif's Transformation Scene The skin that used to be under his scales now in sight; a darkish white. His fingers began to extend and contract, like they were beating with his heart. Smaller, white claws resembling Hylian nails and cat claws merged sprouted out of the tips of his fingers. As the last few scales were ripping themselves off of Leif, silvery lengthy hair pricked out of Leif's now human-esque head. His now flesh-covered tail shriveled down into Leif's back, and moments later came back out thinner and covered in silvery fur. Finally, two feline-esque ears flicked up from the top of Leif's head, the same silver fur on them that is now on his tail. Personality Leif is laid back for the most part. He has a sarcastic, mocking kind of tone when speaking to allies or (especially) enemies. While engaged in combat with an enemy, he can be rather sadistic. Timeline of major Events Day 1 Summary Leif’s mother is killed when his village is attacked by monsters. Leif eventually tracks down the culprit behind the attack, a giant creature living in the caverns below Death Mountain. Leif is defeated in battle and the monster painfully transforms him from his initial more lizard-like appearance to that of a human/cat hybrid (Read the transformation scene above for more details). However it fails to gain control of his mind. Leif escapes and heads to Castle Town to stock up. Day 2 Summary Leif is discovered by Taden and hired to kill a Castle Town guard in exchange for money. After killing the guard in battle Leif is escorted to Hyrule Castle by Impa. Under threat of imprisonment Leif, Taden, Tarah, and Kourtz are blackmailed into the service of King Dromand. The group is given the task of tracking down the stolen trust key, or the one who stole it. After escaping they travel to an informant in Kakariko Village. There Leif fights Polaris, Kaimu, and Majin who try to keep them from reaching the informant. Day 3 Summary After getting the info they need Leif and Kourtz escape Kakariko and head for Zora’s River. Here they meet Shinsou and are ordered by Impa to steal the Zora Trust Key. Leif helps the group successfully steal the key, but passes out numerous times. While passed out he begins to hear ominous voices in his head, thus Leif begins to doubt the trustworthiness of his allies. Day 4 Summary While in route to Hyrule Castle Leif and his friends are attacked by the Zora forces under command of Lieutenant Mako. Leif is given the Champion Sword by Soldat in exchange for him getting Shinsou to safety. Using the blade he manages to break through the Zora lines and drops Shinsou off in Castle Town. He then goes back out to find his companions, but is knocked-out and captured by the Hylian army in The Battle of Disharmony. Day 5-6 Summary Leif is thrown into Hyrule Castle's Dungeon along with Tarah, Kourtz, Taden, and Xiaber. He remains there with them for the next two days. Day 7 Summary Impa offers Leif a chance to become a Sheikah agent along with the others. He accepts, but then the living bomb Avarius bursts into the cell. Taden kills Avairus in an attempt to stop the bomb, but only triggers a countdown. Leif is unable to get out of the dungeons in time and is killed in the explosion. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Sye024 Category:Dead Category:Dromand's Secret Agents Category:Leif